The Host Defense Group of the Laboratory of Respiratory Biology, Division of Intramural Research, National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, headed by Michael B. Fessler, MD now enters its tenth year at the NIEHS since inception. Publications since the last annual report include: 1. a senior author report that microRNA-33 regulates the strength of inflammatory signaling by macrophages by changing cholesterol levels in lipid raft microdomains of the plasma membrane (Pubmed ID 27471270) 2. a collaborative report showing that microRNA-33 also plays a role in lung disease caused by carbon nanotubes and may play a role in the lung disease sarcoidosis (Pubmed ID 26641802) 3. a report that human volunteers treated with rosuvastatin, an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor, have a changed profile of proteins in their high density lipoproteins; this may need to enhanced anti-inflammatory function of the HDL-associated proteins (Pubmed ID 26483418) 4. an invited review article on the role of lipids in pulmonary infections and inflammation (Pubmed ID 27286794) 5. an invited review article on the role of surfactant lipids in inflammatory and infectious lung diseases (Pubmed ID 26859434) 6. an invited review article on effects of the cholesterol synthesis pathway on host defense (Pubmed ID 26758950) 7. an invited review article on the role of cholesterol metabolism in controlling adaptive immune responses (Pubmed ID 26149587) 8. an invited editorial commentary on a published report in Am J Respir Crit Care Med that describes novel relationships between serum lipoproteins and asthma (Pubmed ID 25932757) Additional accomplishments since our last report include invited talks presented by Dr. Fessler at Rocky Mountain Laboratories in Hamilton, MT; the Duke University Innate Immunity Symposium (keynote speaker); the Department of Microbiology and Immunology of Wake Forest University; the Pulmonary Division of National Jewish Hospital; the NIH Immunology Interest Group Seminar Series; and at a Proteomics & Metabolomics Workshop at National Jewish Hospital. In addition, Dr. Fessler chaired a scientific symposium on lung inflammation at the 2016 American Thoracic Society International Conference. Dr. Fesslers trainees were also recognized through travel and abstract awards.